Surat yang Terbaca
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: Nama pemuda itu Eren Jaeger. Dan ia mempunyai sahabat bernama Armin Arlert—dulu. -EreMika- / -GrishAru- /SU/


An **Attack On Titan **fanfiction  
**Genre :** Family/Hurt-Comfort  
**Pairing :** Eren X Mikasa, (slight of?) Grisha X Armin  
**Bahasa :** Indonesia _default_  
**Disclaimer :** Isayama Hajime

**Summary :** Nama pemuda itu Eren Jaeger. Dan ia mempunyai sahabat bernama Armin Arlert—dulu.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**Surat yang Terbaca****  
**by St. Chimaira

.

.

.

* * *

Lagi—Eren membanting gelas dari atas meja. Mungkin itu gelas ketiga, atau keempat, Mikasa tidak sempat menghitungnya. Beling terserak di mana-mana bersamaan dengan beberapa benda pecah belah yang telah dirusak sebelumnya dan belum sempat dibersihkan.

"Eren, hentikan…"

Tapi gadis itu tahu bahwa kekasihnya yang sedang kalap memang tidak bisa ditenangkan dengan mudah. Dan Mikasa akui, ia tidak memiliki pengalaman sedikitpun sebagai seorang matador sehingga tidak mau mengambil resiko fatal yang melukai tubuhnya.

Lagipula ia yakin sebentar lagi Eren akan mereda.

Benar sekali—tepatnya setelah merusak pintu rumahnya, Eren menghempaskan diri di sofa sambil menutup kedua matanya yang kian panas. Berjuang keras menahan cairan hangat yang nyaris keluar darisana.

"Aku akan membuat teh."

Mikasa melangkah ke dapur untuk memanaskan air secukupnya. Meski terpisah ruangan, gadis itu masih bisa mendengar hela napas Eren yang berat memburu.

Sudah dua bulan ini Eren kehilangan kontrol emosi. Semua teman-teman di kelasnya satu per satu menjauh karena pemuda itu menjadi gampang naik darah. Ia bahkan mulai berani membolos dan tidak mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Dengan sabar, Mikasa berusaha mengatasi segala masalah yang ditimbulkan Eren.

Yang gadis itu tahu, keadaan ini terjadi tak lain dan tak bukan akibat ulah Grisha Jaeger, ayah dari Eren Jaeger sendiri.

"Dia bukan ayahku lagi." Eren berang, "Ayah macam apa yang tega meninggalkan anaknya dan malah pergi bersama—"

Kalimat itu tidak pernah selesai.

Setelah menaruh teh racikannya di atas meja, Mikasa memposisikan dirinya duduk menghadap Eren yang masih berbaring di sofa.

"Ayahmu pasti punya alasan pergi bersama Armin."

"JANGAN SEBUT NAMANYA!" tak pelak—bentakan Eren membuat Mikasa gentar.

"Eren, dia itu sahabatmu."

"Dia bukan sahabatku! Kalau benar, dia tidak akan pernah mengkhianatiku! Kau tidak merasa jijik? Ternyata ayahku dan dia… mereka selama ini—Tsk!"

Mikasa menangkup kelima jarinya satu sama lain, mengamati uap dari cangkir teh yang terus menerus membubung hingga menghilang.

"Bisa kita bicarakan soal ini baik-baik? Apa kau masih menganggap aku pacarmu?"

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya sekarang," Eren memiringkan tubuhnya gusar, menghindari tatapan Mikasa. Yang ia butuhkan saat ini hanyalah pelampiasan kekesalannya. Bahkan sepertinya ia tidak punya masalah untuk merusak tiap barang di sudut rumahnya jika kesabarannya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi.

"Setidaknya bacalah surat yang dikirimkan Armin padamu setiap minggu. Mungkin semua jawaban ada di sana."

Mikasa meraih tas sekolahnya untuk kemudian mengeluarkan tujuh carik amplop yang masih tersegel. Gadis itu menyimpan dan selalu membawa surat-surat itu bersamanya untuk mengantisipasi tindakan Eren yang mungkin akan merobeknya tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Aku tidak mau! Paling isinya hanya permintaan maaf, maaf, dan maaf. Dia kira aku akan tertipu lagi dengan semua itu? Mungkin saja selama ini air matanya juga palsu!"

"Eren…"

"Sejak dulu dia baik padaku hanya untuk mengincar ayahku, dasar pelacur!"

"Keterlaluan, Eren. Tuduhanmu tidak beralasan." Mikasa yang gusar tanpa sadar menekan kuat surat-surat di tangannya. Paling tidak gadis itu juga sudah mengenal Armin bertahun-tahun semenjak ia dan Eren pertama berkencan, sehingga ia tahu benar—kalau Armin tidak seburuk yang telah dituduhkan Eren sekarang.

"Kau tidak akan bicara seperti itu kalau ayahmu yang pergi dengan si brengsek itu lalu meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah."

Cukup.

Gadis itu bangkit perlahan dari kursi, hendak pergi, "Aku mau pulang. Kerjakan PR-mu dan jangan membolos…"

"—Besok aku akan datang lagi."

Mikasa tahu isi cangkir teh di atas meja tidak akan pernah habis.

.

**-000-**

**.**

"Eren, kau sudah berjanji tidak akan bolos sekolah hari ini."

"Tidak usah mengurusiku. Hari ini aku sedang malas berdebat."

Menepis rasa sakit hati, Mikasa meletakkan bungkusan makanan di atas meja. Tidak lupa juga gadis itu mengambil piring dan minuman agar Eren tidak usah bersusah payah sebelum melahapnya "Makanlah. Kau pasti belum makan sejak pagi tadi. Kau bisa sakit."

"Biar saja. Toh tidak ada yang peduli."

"Aku peduli."

Jawaban Mikasa membungkam Eren untuk beberapa lama.

"Bolehkah aku membaca surat-surat ini?"

"Terserah. Tidak ada untungnya bagiku."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membacakannya untukmu."

Jemari halus Mikasa mencari sepucuk surat dari tanggal yang terlama. Setelah menemukannya, dibuka surat itu dengan perlahan. Terdapat beberapa lembar foto terlampir bersama selembar kertas hias dengan tulisan yang sangat _familiar_.

"_Dear_, Eren…" ucap Mikasa dengan hati-hati.

_Dear, Eren._

_Maaf aku menghilang tiba-tiba tanpa pamit bahkan baru bisa menghubungimu lewat surat ini. Aku mengumpulkan semua keberanianku saat menulisnya. Untunglah di saat aku ragu, Grisha memberikan keberanian padaku._

_Apa kabar?_

_Kau pasti sudah tahu kalau aku saat ini sedang bersama Grisha, ayahmu. Kami sedang berada di tempat yang sangat jauh dan menyenangkan, maaf keputusan ini terlalu mendadak, tapi kami—terutama aku selalu berdoa untuk kesehatanmu._

_Sahabatmu,  
Armin Arlert_

Baru saja selesai membaca isi surat yang terbilang pendek itu, Mikasa dikejutkan dengan tendangan kasar Eren ke arah meja. Membuat semua makanan serta perabotan di atasnya tumpah, terserak mengotori lantai.

"Sahabat, katanya? Jangan membuatku muak!"

Mikasa memandang semu, makanan yang sudah dibawanya dengan susah payah kini berceceran sia-sia. Tapi gadis berperawakan tenang itu tidak putus asa, dibukanya amplop surat yang kedua. Beberapa lembar foto dan sebuah surat masih bersanding utuh di dalamnya.

"Aku akan membacakan surat kedua sebelum membuat makanan baru untukmu."

Eren mendecih—membuang muka. Kuku dari salah satu ibu jarinya ia gigit secara sembarangan, menahan stress dan amarah yang meluap-luap.

Mikasa kembali bersuara.

_Dear, Eren._

_Apa kau sudah membaca surat yang kukirim sebelumnya?_

_Kau juga pasti sudah melihat foto-foto kami. Apa aku tampak hidup di situ? Karena kalau aku menangis, Grisha akan memarahiku. Grisha selalu berwajah serius, tapi hatinya sangat baik. Aku bersyukur sedang bersamanya saat ini._

_Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah makan? Jangan lupa jaga kesehatanmu karena itu yang terpenting._

_Sahabatmu,  
Armin Arlert_

Mikasa meletakkan kedua surat bersama dengan foto-foto yang ada ke pangkuan Eren.

"Aku mohon, jangan merobeknya. Bacalah dengan matamu selama aku membuatkan makanan baru. Kau bisa janji?"

—gelap dan hijau cerah hanya bertemu sesaat.

Mikasa harus merelakan surat di hadapannya sekarang berubah menjadi serpihan kecil.

.

**-000-**

**.**

Desahan yang kabur dari mulut Eren menyadarkan Mikasa kalau kekasihnya itu sebetulnya sudah terjaga.

Ia hanya pura-pura tidur untuk menghindar.

"Eren aku tahu kau sudah bangun." Mikasa berucap pelan. Matanya menelusuri tubuh Eren yang tampak terbujur kaku di tempat tidurnya. Sementara tidak jauh dari sana, ia menguasai wilayah meja belajar Eren untuk membereskan tugas-tugas sekolahnya.

Setelah mencerna pelajaran yang cukup menguras tenaga dilanjutkan dengan mengurus Eren akhir-akhir ini sampai larut, Mikasa harus berjuang keras membagi waktunya supaya tetap mempertahankan prestasinya akademiknya. Tanpa berat hati, terkadang gadis itu mengerjakan tugas bagian Eren juga.

Apapun akan ia lakukan agar Eren bangkit dari rasa terpuruknya.

"Eren, aku sudah selesai membuat pekerjaan rumah."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Apa kau mau menyalinnya?"

Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban. Mikasa memutuskan tindakannya sendiri.

"Kau mendengarku, Eren. Kurasa aku akan membacakan surat ketiga sekarang. Kau bisa menghentikanku kapan saja." Mikasa harap-harap cemas.

Dirobeknya amplop yang dimaksud untuk mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto serta sebuah surat yang dicari. Suara Mikasa melantun mengisi sekitar ruangan.

_Dear, Eren._

_Tidak terasa hampir sebulan kita tidak bertemu._

_Hari ini Grisha membawaku ke pantai. Kami mengumpulkan banyak sekali kerang untuk mengiasi kamar. Rasanya aku ingin menyeretmu kemari supaya kita bisa bermain bersama lagi._

_Kau harus tetap sehat ya, semoga ada kesempatan kita bisa berkumpul dan bermain seperti dulu._

_Sahabatmu,  
Armin Arlert_

Mikasa benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Armin saat menulisnya. Sudah jelas Eren pasti akan marah besar karena perbuatannya, tapi pemuda bersurai pirang itu masih terus mengiriminya surat serta foto-foto seakan menertawakan penderitaan yang dialami Eren sekarang.

Gadis itu mulai memikirkan hal-hal yang menakutkan. Mungkin benar seperti kata Eren, selama ini Armin hanya berlindung dibalik kedok 'sahabat' demi tujuan dan kepuasannya.

Ah—

Sepertinya sugesti dari pikiran buruk Eren berhasil mengkontaminasi otaknya terlalu jauh.

Dilihatnya sekali lagi tubuh yang tidak beregerak di atas tempat tidur. Rupanya Eren bersikeras dalam aksi bungkamnya, berlaku seolah tak peduli. Mikasa menarik napas panjang. Eren yang sedang merajuk bukanlah hal mudah untuk ditaklukkan.

"Eren, apa kau lapar? Aku akan membuat makanan."

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Mikasa menerawang jauh bentangan langit luas melalui jendela kamar Eren. Memandang beberapa lembar foto yang tidak sengaja terbawa angin sore.

.

**-000-**

**.**

Jam pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Usaha keras Mikasa beberapa hari ini untuk membujuk Eren lebih semangat masuk sekolah rupanya berhasil. Gadis itu tersenyum sembunyi-sembunyi saat melihat kekasihnya sedang membereskan tas dan bersiap meninggalkan kelas.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin pulang."

Mikasa yang mengerti menanggapinya dengan menggamit lengan Eren dan membawanya berstirahat ke taman terdekat. Sejenak, mereka duduk damai di kursi malas seraya menikmati makanan ringan yang dijaja di lokasi sekitar.

"Di foto itu—"

Saat kedua sejoli itu tengah menikmati es krim bagian masing-masing, Eren angkat bicara.

"—di foto itu mereka tampak bahagia. Apa mereka benar-benar sudah melupakanku?"

"Kalau mereka melupakanmu, untuk apa Armin bersusah payah mengirimkan surat untukmu?"

"Entahlah, mengolokku?"

"Untuk apa dia mengolokmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu…"

Selera makan keduanya seakan lenyap. Yang menemani jeda panjang di antara mereka hanya kicauan burung yang samar terdengar di antara gemersik dedaunan.

Merasa saat itu cukup tepat, tangan bebas Mikasa merogoh tasnya untuk membuka surat keempat—membacanya langsung di tempat.

_Dear, Eren._

_Aku sudah beberapa kali mengirim surat padamu tapi lupa bertanya tentang Mikasa. Apa kabarnya? Hubungan kalian masih awet kan? Jaga dia baik-baik ya. Buat dia tersenyum. Karena aku di sini juga tersenyum, Grisha selalu menjagaku._

_Lalu ada hal hebat!_

_Saat menulis surat ini aku sempat melihat bintang jatuh. Aku jadi ingat saat terakhir kita melihat bintang jatuh bersama, aku memohon sesuatu. Dan rasanya keinginanku sudah terkabul sekarang._

_Oh iya, jangan lupa makan!_

_Sahabatmu,  
Armin arlert_

Manik sewarna arang Mikasa menyapu beberapa lembar foto yang masih terselip di dalam amplop surat. Diraihnya lembaran itu untuk melihat pirang yang sama, kulit putih yang sama serta senyum indah yang sama sedang bersama lelaki separuh baya yang berada di sampingnya.

"Mereka memang terlihat bahagia." Mikasa tersenyum mengamati satu demi satu lembar foto di tangannya, "Lucunya Armin selalu menyuruhmu untuk makan sementara dia sendiri terlihat semakin kurus." gadis itu mencoba berkelakar.

"Seandainya aku juga bisa mengirim foto yang sama, tentang bagaimana ketidakbahagiaanku saat ini pada mereka…" Eren tersenyum sarkastik.

Terlalu banyak jeda di hari itu.

Es krim Mikasa terlanjur meleleh melewati jari-jarinya.

.

**-000-**

**.**

"Eren, jangan menangis."

"Aku tidak menangis."

—Mikasa tahu Eren berbohong.

Rutinitas itu masih terjadi. Lagi-lagi kekasihnya menghancurkan gelas yang sedang dipakainya untuk minum. Mikasa agak khawatir jika persediaan pecah belah di rumah Eren akan habis dalam waktu dekat. Gadis itu berupaya mengganti beberapa peralatan makan menjadi bahan plastik serta melamin. Tidak sehat memang, tapi untuk saat ini tidak ada pilihan lain.

"Eren, aku akan bacakan surat selanjutnya—"

"Tidak usah."

"Eren?"

"Kau tidak usah membacanya lagi. Aku sudah tidak peduli pada mereka."

Bagi Mikasa sekarang, menyinggung surat-surat pemberian Armin seperti pedang bermata dua. Di satu sisi gadis itu tahu Eren masih menganggap Armin sebagai sahabat, tapi di sisi lain hati Eren sudah sangat terluka dan terkhianati.

Kondisi Eren sendiri semakin hari juga tidak semakin baik.

Usaha pemuda itu untuk menghalau air mata yang terlanjur menetes membuat perasaan Mikasa terluka. Ada dari intuisi terdalamnya menjerit, mencoba mencerna sesuatu di balik semua cobaan yang menimpa keluarga Jaeger. Sekali ini saja, Mikasa terpaksa mengabaikan Eren dan membaca surat kelima.

_Dear, Eren._

_Kau sehat?_

_Maaf tidak bisa menulis terlalu panjang. Tapi Aku sangat rindu padamu._

_Sahabatmu,  
Armin Arlert_

Mikasa mengerutkan alis. Matanya mulai tertuju pada foto-foto yang selalu sepaket dengan surat-surat yang selalu terkirim. Dilihatnya Armin sedang berbaring di sebuah kamar dan tersenyum manis ke arah kamera, tentu saja ditemani oleh ayah Eren di sampingnya. Sisanya juga berada di dalam ruangan tapi temanya tampak tidak jauh berbeda.

Gadis itu menggeleng keras untuk menghalau imajinasi negatif yang sempat menyerang.

Tergelitik oleh rasa penasaran, Mikasa membuka surat berikutnya. Eren juga memilih diam. Tidak berusaha lagi menghentikan usaha sia-sia Mikasa yang kini sudah siap membaca surat yang sudah terbuka lagi di tangannya.

_Dear, Eren._

_Surat terakhirku terlalu pendek. Aku baru bisa menulis semuanya sekarang. _

_Jujur aku cemas denganmu, apa tiap hari kau makan dengan benar? Apa kau sehat? Astaga, Grisha cerewet sekali soal pola makanku. Dia bilang aku akan lebih bahagia kalau bisa memakan buku daripada makanan, hahaha._

_Ngomong-ngomong, Eren..._

_Kau marah?_

_Kita sudah bersama cukup lama, jadi aku tahu kau pasti marah besar dari sejak pertama aku mengirim surat padamu. Atau mungkin dari sejak kau tahu bahwa aku dan Grisha pergi meninggalkanmu?_

_Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan padamu sekarang, tapi kumohon. Percayalah padaku. Percayalah pada ayahmu. Kau adalah sahabatku dan kuharap kau masih menganggapku begitu. Aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga bisa melalui ini semua._

_Sahabatmu,  
Armin Arlert_

"kau mendengarku, Eren?"

"Mendengar apa?"

"Kau mendengarku berkata bahwa Armin masih menganggapmu sebagai sahabat."

Yang dilihat Mikasa hanyalah air mata Eren yang tumpah kemudian.

.

**-000-**

**.**

Mikasa bersusah payah masuk ke dalam rumah Eren yang pintunya semakin rusak saja. Entah bagaimana setelah ini mereka harus menghadapi oknum tidak bertanggung jawab yang bisa saja merampas benda-benda berharga selama mereka pergi ke sekolah.

Masih merenung di depan pintu, Gadis bersurai hitam itu memperhatikan pucuk surat terakhir di tangannya. Sejauh ini tidak ada informasi berarti yang diberikan Armin melalui surat-surat tersebut. Bahkan Grisha—ayah Eren pun sepertinya tidak ikut andil di dalamnya selain menjadi objek-objek foto bersama pemuda berambut pirang itu di sana.

Mikasa tidak puas.

Bibirnya melepas desah berat sebelum kakinya dipaksa melangkah. Mendapati Eren di dalam rumah sedang bersandar malas di sofa tak ubahnya hari biasa.

—tidak terlihat tanda-tanda barang yang baru saja hancur dan itu pertanda bagus.

"Kau terlalu sering ke rumahku." menjadi kalimat sapa Eren ketika melihat Mikasa sudah berdiri di dekatnya.

"Kau tidak senang?"

Hanya sebuah gelengan dari kepala Eren sebagai jawaban. Mikasa tidak ambil pusing dan lebih memilih duduk—menempatkan dirinya nyaman tepat di sebelah Eren.

"Eren, kau tahu. Kau tidak sendirian, kita bersama akan melewati ini."

"…cukup."

"Eren—"

"AKU BILANG, SUDAH CUKUP!"

"Tidak mau!" Mikasa memberontak, "Kau pikir hanya kamu sendirian yang sakit karena kejadian ini? Hanya kamu yang sedih? Bagaimana denganku yang melihatmu terpuruk, SETIAP HARI!"

Tanpa sadar air mata Mikasa meleleh melalui ujung matanya. Eren melunak.

"M-maaf. Kau tahu Mikasa, ini sangat sulit bagiku. Beberapa hari ini aku terus berpikir. Kenapa harus aku yang mengalami semua ini. Kenapa ayahku? Kenapa Armin?"

Kepalan tangan Eren mengepal lebih kuat, "—kenapa harus dua orang penting dalam hidupku yang meninggalkanku. Tidakkah itu egois?"

"Kau berhak untuk marah. Aku tidak akan menghentikanmu."

Eren menanggapi Mikasa dengan mengacak surai gadis itu pelan.

"Bagaimana dengan surat ini?" Mikasa memperlihatkan sebuah surat di tangannya.

"Kalau kau ingin membaca surat terakhir itu, baca saja. Sudah kubilang tidak ada untungnya buatku menikmati cerita mesra mereka. Adanya hanya membuatku mual."

"Terakhir? Apa tidak ada surat lagi yang datang setelah ini?"

"Tidak."

"Kau yakin?"

"Kau tidak percaya padaku? Kubilang tidak ada. Mungkin mereka juga sudah puas menertawakanku sekarang."

Menggigit bibir, Mikasa membuka surat yang ada dan mendapati kembali lembar-lembar foto serta sebuah surat. Anehnya wajah Armin tidak terpampang di helai foto manapun. Sebagai gantinya hanya ayah Eren yang berada di sana bersama dengan orang-orang berpakaian aneh dengan wajah serius.

Perasaan Mikasa mulai tidak enak.

_Dear, Eren._

_Tulisanku masih bisa terbaca kan?_

_Aku agak sedikit kesulitan saat menulis surat ini, walau begitu aku tidak membiarkan Grisha membantuku. Apa yang kutulis padamu semua rahasia._

_Tapi sepertinya dia sudah curiga dan surat selanjutnya bisa saja menjadi surat terakhirku._

_Tetaplah sehat, doaku menyertaimu._

_Sahabatmu.  
Armin Arlert_

"Puas, Mikasa? Tidak ada gunanya melanjutkan permainan ini. Mereka bahagia di sana. Aku dibuang. Selesai."

"Ini bukan surat terakhir."

Mikasa menatap kosong Eren yang sejak awal menghindari tatapannya. Aura gelisah terpancar dari air muka tegas yang dibingkai surai coklat tua senada jaketnya sekarang. Ia menyadari Eren menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Hei, kenapa kau menatapku begitu?"

"Eren, Kau menyimpannya kan?"

"Aku tidak paham maksudmu." terlihat keringat mengalir di pelipis Eren.

"Kau sangat mengerti maksudku, pembohong. Berikan padaku!"

"Bukan urusanmu, Mikasa!"

"Atau kau sudah membuangnya? Tolong berikan padaku, kita akhiri ini semua." sang gadis mulai menuntut. Tangannya terulur dengan gertur memaksa.

"—Berikan padaku surat terakhir itu, Eren Jaeger. Atau kau mau menjadi pengecut seumur hidupmu?"

Dengan terpaksa Eren mengeluarkan tangannya yang sedaritadi bersembunyi di dalam kantung jaket. Diserahkan sebuah surat yang sudah tidak rapih ke dalam genggaman Mikasa.

Gadis itu menatap curiga Amplop kusut di tangannya. Surat kali ini agak berbeda, Armin tidak melampirkan foto apapun seperti surat-surat sebelumnya. Dengan cekatan ia merobek amplopnya dan membacanya cepat isi dari surat terpanjang selama ini.

"Mikasa…" ada rasa khawatir menjalar, "ada apa?"

—Terutama karena sekarang wajah Mikasa sudah bersimbah air mata.

Mikasa mendesak secarik kertas yang baru saja selesai dibacanya ke arah dada Eren.

"Bacalah sendiri."

"Apa?"

"Bacalah sendiri, Eren. Atau kau akan sangat menyesal."

"Mikasa, kau terlalu terobsesi_—"_

"EREN!"

Menghindari pertengkaran tidak perlu, akhirnya pemuda itu menerima kertas dari tangan Mikasa. Mencoba membaca isinya dengan tidak rela, "D-dear…"

"Tolong keraskan suaramu."

"Dear, Eren…"

_Dear, Eren._

_Sepertinya ini akan jadi surat terakhirku ya. _

_Bukan berarti aku tidak ingin berbagi cerita denganmu lagi, tapi ceritaku sudah habis di sini. Untuk kali ini aku dengan sangat terpaksa meminta Grisha menuliskan sisanya untukmu. Aku juga harus minta maaf padanya karena selama ini diam-diam menulis surat untukmu tanpa sepengetahuannya._

_Grisha selalu memujimu. Dia bilang kau anak yang kuat dan pasti bisa melalui ini semua. Setelah dia pulang nanti, kau bisa tanyakan banyak hal padanya._

_Termasuk saat aku divonis mengidap kangker._

_Stadium akhir dan sudah tidak bisa diangkat apalagi disembuhkan. Umurku tidak sampai dua bulan. Grisha yang mengetahui ini membawaku ke tempat jauh untuk menikmati detik-detik terakhirku. Aku akan mati sebentar lagi, di sini._

_Karena itu aku tidak bisa memberikan fotoku karena fisikku sekarang hanyalah tulang yang terbungkus kulit. Aku tidak mau kau melihatku dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan._

_Oh—kau tahu apa permintaanku pada bintang jatuh waktu itu?_

_Aku ingin kau selalu sehat. Selalu bahagia._

_Aku sendiri tidak ingin meminta apa-apa karena bagiku kau lebih penting, Hidupmu masih panjang. Kalau tidak salah kau punya cita-cita ingin menjadi polisi, kan? Penegak keadilan, itu sangat dirimu sekali. Capailah mimpi itu.._

_Maaf kalau selama ini aku hanya menjadi sahabat yang buruk._

_Maaf jika aku pernah berbuat banyak salah padamu._

_Maaf juga kalau aku sering menyusahkan._

_Jangan bersedih, karena aku akan menjadi bintang dan mengawasimu dari atas nanti._

_Aku harap kau berumur panjang._

_Sahabatmu dan akan tetap menjadi sahabatmu,  
Armin Arlert_

Kemudian pecah tangis Eren tak bisa terbendung. berkali-kali ia menghujam tinjunya ke lantai yang dingin bersamaan dengan surat yang baru saja dibacanya.

"Kau dengar aku, Eren? Mereka tidak membuangmu. Mereka berdua sangat mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu…"

Yang bisa dilakukan Mikasa hanya memeluk kekasihnya sementara ia sendiri hanya bisa ikut menangis. Gadis itu sangat bersyukur karena mempunyai keberanian untuk membuka seluruh surat itu sejak awal. Sampai air mata itu berhenti hanya nama Armin dan kata maaf yang terdengar berulang dari ujung mulut Eren.

Mikasa menghapus sisa air matanya saat Eren melepas pelukannya dan berjalan gontai ke arah pintu. Menelusuri tekstur juga beberapa lokasi dari objek tersebut yang terlanjur cacat. Air matanya mengalir lagi.

"…Eren?"

"Aku akan memperbaiki pintu ini, Mikasa. Supaya kalau ayah kembali nanti, aku bisa membukakan pintu untuknya—"

"—dan berterima kasih karena selama ini sudah menjaga sahabatku."

**END**

* * *

.

.

.

**A/N**:

2 Oktober 2013

Happy Birthday, mom.

We are Health and Happy.


End file.
